utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Aho no Sakata
|SDZqdLzO7lU}} Aho no Sakata (あほの坂田) is an , notable for imitating voice actor Sugita Tomokazu in roles such as Sakata Gintoki (Gintama), Hoshi (Arakawa Under the Bridge), and Kyon (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu). Recently, however, he has been doing more and more "normal" covers. His most popular normal cover is "Christmas Song" , which has gained 1.15 million views as of February 2017. His most popular cover is his Hoshi version of "Fukkireta" , which gained 706K views as of March 2013. He wrote the lyrics for the VOCALOID original "sick's ∞" , sung by . Aho no Sakata has a close relationship with Urata, Shima and Senra. They team up for a group named USSS (UraShimaSakataSen), sing together and often meet each other in real life. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 21, 2011) # Thousand☆Star (Released on December 29, 2011) # Wakeari with Inocchi (Released on January 14, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # Wakeari 2 with Inocchi (Released on August 18, 2012) # Shiritsu Nico Pro Gakuen #01 (Released on September 15, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # Nico Pri Song Collection Vol.1 (Released on December 15, 2012) # IMITATION　α (Released on February 13, 2013) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # Hakozume Clover (Released on August 17, 2014) # Nijuu Jinkaku (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # Urasaka Biyori. with Urata (Released on August 16, 2015) # Phantasm Hero (Released on December 31, 2015) # Hajimari no Aizu with USSS (Released on December 31, 2015) # CRUISE TICKET with USSS (Released on March 23, 2016) # (Released on August 05, 2016) }} Collaboration Units * A&A with A24 * UraSaka (うらさか) with Urata * USSS (UraShimaSakataSen) with Urata, Shima, and Senra List of Covered Songs (2009.12.10) # "Amami Lovers" (Sweetness Lovers) (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.02.11) # "Sugita Tomokazu Ryuuseigun" (Parody of "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun") (2010.02.12) # "Tomokazu Circulation" (Parody of "Ren'ai Circulation") (2010.02.19) # "Toeto" (2010.03.10) # "Double Lariat" (2010.03.12) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Aho no Sakata, Kurokaze, Shi~n, A24, Urata, Kisutama and Chage (2010.03.14) # "Venus to Jesus" (Arakawa Under the Bridge song) (2010.05.19) # "Barairo No Hibi" (Rosecolored Day) feat. Aho no Sakata, Majin, Kusutama and Chage (2010.05.24) # "Fukkireta" (2010.06.02) # "Western Show" feat. Aho no Sakata, Beruberu☆, Sokorahen ni Ita Ii Koe no Hito and Rimokon (2010.09.24) # "Parfaitmayoryoshka" (Parody of "Matryoshka") feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2010.12.03) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.25) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heartbeat ♯0822) feat. Aho no Sakata and Inocchi (2011.02.25) # "Valentine・Kiss" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2011.03.16) # "E E S☆OS Dan" (Parody of "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi") feat. Aho no Sakata, ＊ageha and Icchan (2011.07.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga (Kai)" (21 singers collab) (2011.07.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Aho no Sakata, tane, Urata, Eal, Keysuke and Rimokon (2011.08.28) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (parody) feat. Aho no Sakata, Ruby, A24, Toukaineko, C-tan and Senra (2011.09.23) # "1925" (2011.11.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- feat. Aho no Sakata and Chage (2011.12.05) # "PONPONPON" feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2011.12.09) # "Gintama Koukousei no Nichijou" (Parody of "Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou") feat. Aho no Sakata, Chage, KYS, A24, Kussan♪ and Shimeon (2012.01.12) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.03.26) # "Donten" (Cloudy Weather) (Gintama OP) -Piano ver.- feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2012.04.20) # "Haiyore! Kagerou-sama" (2012.05.12) # "Just Be Friends" -WANKO ver- (2012.07.17) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2012.08.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Harakiri Jazz Days" (2012.09.09) # "Nibyokan" (Two Seconds Span) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2012.09.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Aho no Sakata and Inocchi (2012.09.20) # "te-yut-te" feat. Aho no Sakata, Inocchi, Urata and Chage (2012.11.15) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.18) # "Baka na... Hayasugiru..." (2012.11.30) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Dont Care Who, I Just Wanna Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seen Envy) (2012.12.20) # "Hello / How Are You" feat. Aho no Sakata and Jun☆Jun (2013.01.14) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) feat. UraSaka (2013.02.24) # "WAVE" (2013.03.09) # "Yume ja Nai, Uso ja Nai, Me no Mae ni Aru Shiawase na Joukei." (It's not a Dream, It's not a Lie, a Happy Sight in Front of my Eyes) feat. UraSaka (2013.03.12) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.03.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2013.04.15) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) feat. Aho no Sakata and Madotsuki@ (2013.04.18) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.19) # "BLOODY STREAM" -Karaoke ver.- (collab) (2013.04.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of First Love) -Arrange ver.- (2013.04.27) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.03) # "magnet" feat. Aho no Sakata and Shima (2013.05.30) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.30) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat.UraSaka (2013.06.13) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2013.07.03) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" -Gintama ver.- feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2013.07.14) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.07.18) # "Poison KISS" feat. Aho no Sakata, Shima, Urata and Senra (2013.08.02) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.19) # "Busamen Documentary" (2013.10.26) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence) (2013.10.30) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.04) # "Kimi to Pocky Game" (Pocky Game With You) feat. Aho no Sakata and Madotsuki@ (2013.11.20) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Aho no Sakata and Chage (2013.12.04) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (I Like You Since Long Ago) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2013.12.14) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. UraSaka (2013.12.25) # "Daisouji wo Tanoshiku" (2013.12.31) # "Aimai Elegy" (2014.01.13) # "Commu-riki Kakumei" feat. Aho no Sakata and Kony (2014.01.17) # "Shinkai Shoujo" -another- (2014.01.25) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.23) # "Okochama Sensou" (Parody) -Gintama ver.- feat. Aho no Sakata and Chage (2014.03.13) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.05) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Urata, Shima, Aho no Sakata and Senra (2014.04.26) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2014.04.27) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. UraSaka (2014.05.17) # "Sai Kyouiku" feat. Shima and Aho no Sakata (2014.05.23) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.05) # "Love Is An Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. UraSaka (2014.06.10) # "Yuugure Sensei" (2014.07.03) # "Mememememe" (2014.07.19) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2014.08.14) # "Natsu wa Mijikashi Koiseyo Danshi" (Summer is Short, so Fall in Love Boys) feat. UraSaka (2014.09.05) # "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) (2014.9.22) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) feat. UraSaka (2014.11.04) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.14) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) (2014.11.28) # "Pierrot" (2014.12.05) # "Kanjou Dorobou" (Feelings Thief) (2014.12.26) # "Ima Suki ni Naru. -triangle story-" (Right Now, I'll Fall in Love.) (2015.01.04) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Key of Ice) (2015.01.10) # "Attakain dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) feat. UraSaka (2015.01.14) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Aho no Sakata, A24 and Urata (2015.01.17) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) with Urata's voice acting (2014.01.30) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (2015.02.05) # "Monster" feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata, Kogeinu, Rumdarjun and Ran (2015.02.16) # "Dandan Hayaku Naku" (2015.02.27) # "Dragon Night" feat. UraSaka (2015.02.28) # "Natsuiro" (Gintama MMD) feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2015.03.17) # "Busu ni Kyonyuutte imi an no ka yo" (2015.03.23) # "Fubuki" (Kancolle ED) (2015.03.25) # "Silhouette" feat. UraSaka (2015.03.31) # "Flyers" (Death Parade OP) (2015.04.02) # "Silver Soul" ("Slow Motion" -Parody-) feat. Aho no Sakata, Shima, Panchu, Ran-san, kame, Eda, Shiitan, A24, Gonzo, Chage, Tsunakan, KYS and Akito★ (2015.04.07) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (2015.04.20) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.04.27) # "Zettai Souzou Future" (Absolute Creative Future) feat. UraSaka (2015.05.22) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) feat. USSS (2015.06.14) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promised That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.25) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.17) # "Joui-gumi de Joui Fanclub" (Yī Èr Fanclub -parody-) feat. Aho no Sakata, Chage, Tsunakan and KYS (2015.07.21) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2015.10.07) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2015.10.10) # "trick and treat" -Arrange Ver.- feat. Amatsuki (male) and Aho no Sakata (2015.10.30) # "Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji" (Liar Witch and Gray Rainbow) (2015.11.10) # "Christmas Song" (2015.12.05) # "DREAMER" (Original song) feat. USSS (2015.12.28) # "Connecting" -Voice Imitating New Year Edition- feat. Aho no Sakata, Chage, moldio, Mune, kame, Churi, Rica and Hinonatsu (2016.01.01) # "Continue" (Original with Mafumafu) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2016.01.22) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.04) # "Shoutër" feat. USSS (Original with halyosy) (2016.02.12) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) -Valentine ver.- feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata and Shijin (2016.02.13) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (The Happy End That Nobody Knows) feat. UraSaka (2016.03.01) # "Sakaseyo Otome, Kurae yo Danji" (Original) feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata and n.k (2016.03.26) # "Kimiiro ni Somaru" (Dyed in Your Color) (2016.04.26) # "Fairytale" (2016.05.06) # "Chankapana" (NEWS song) feat. USSS (2016.06.02) # "Naimononedari" (Asking For Too Much) (KANA-BOON song) feat. Amatsuki and Aho no Sakata (2016.06.04) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. UraSaka (2016.06.24) # "Koiiro Hanabi" (Love-Colored FIreworks) feat. USSS (2016.07.02) # "Hoshi ni Negai wo" -Arrange ver.- (Wish Upon a Star) feat. Mafumafu and Aho no Sakata (2016.07.10) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Become a SUper Cat) feat. UraSaka (2016.07.22) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2016.08.19) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) (2016.09.23) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) feat. USSS (2016.10.07) # "Crazy∞nighT" feat. Aho no Sakata, Urata, Shijin, and ＿＿ (2016.10.29) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.10) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2016.11.11) # "Fragile" feat. Aho no Sakata and Senra (2016.11.25) # "Mawaru Sora Usagi" (Spinning Sky Rabbit) (2016.12.05) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game) (2016.12.09) # "Ai wo Sakebe" (Shout the Love) feat. Aho no Sakata, un:c, kain, and Roccol (2016.12.10) # "Christmas Loco Lotion" feat. luz, Aho no Sakata, Hashiyan, ShounenT, and Amatsuki (2016.12.24) # "Snow Melody" (Original song) feat. USSS (2016.12.25) # "Alien Alien" feat. UraSaka (2017.01.18) # "Kawaiku Naritai" (I Want To Become Cute) (2017.01.23) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. USSS (2017.02.01) # "Otoko Futari de Nichiyoubi no Himitsu wo Utatte Ikenai" (Two Guys Should Not Be Singing Sunday's Secret) feat. Shijin and Aho no Sakata (2017.02.13) # "Neko Ga Maruku Natta" (A Cat Curled Up) feat. UraSaka (2017.02.22) # "Romeo" feat. UraSaka (2017.02.26) # "Sekai no Mannaka wo Aruku" (Walking in the Centre of the World) (2017.03.27) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on koebu Commercially Featured Discography For Nico Pri albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here For Teito Hanayoi albums see here For USSS albums see here For Urasaka albums see here For A24 & Aho no Sakata albums see here |track1title = ONE DAY |track1lyricist = Aho no Sakata |track1composer = YuuP |track1arranger = |track2title = Kaerimichi |track2lyricist = Inocchi |track2composer = ShuujinP |track2arranger = |track3title = Yume |track3lyricist = Inocchi |track3composer = YuuP |track3arranger = |track4title = Betsuni Tsuyogatteneyo |track4info = (Aho no Sakata, 96Neko) |track4lyricist = Aho no Sakata |track4composer = ShuujinP |track4arranger = |track5title = Drama CD 6 Tracks |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = |track6lyricist = Offtalk |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = sick's ∞ |track1lyricist = Aho no Sakata |track1composer = ShuujinP |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimi Omoi |track2lyricist = Inocchi |track2composer = ShuujinP |track2arranger = |track3title = Hatsukoi |track3lyricist = Inocchi |track3composer = YuuP |track3arranger = |track4title = Kimi no Ashiato |track4lyricist = Aho no Sakata |track4composer = YuuP |track4arranger = |track5title = Damashiai |track5lyricist = Aho no Sakata, Inocchi |track5composer = ShuujinP |track5arranger = |track6title = Drama CD 6 Tracks |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Hoshiai |track1info = |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo |track2lyricist = Yukke |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Pierrot |track3info = |track3lyricist = KEI |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai |track4info = (feat. Inocchi) |track4lyricist = Takkyuu Shonen |track4composer = Takkyuu Shonen |track4arranger = |track5title = Idola no Circus |track5info = (feat. A24) |track5lyricist = Neru |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Ifuudoudou |track6lyricist = Umetora |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Irony |track7lyricist = scop |track7composer = scop |track7arranger = |track8title = Akatsuki Arrival |track8info = (feat. Urata) |track8lyricist = Last Note. |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Hitorinbo Envy |track9info = (feat. Shima) |track9lyricist = Koyori |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Umiyuri Kaiteitan |track10info = (feat. Senra) |track10lyricist = n-buna |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Rockbell |track11info = -acoustic arrange ver.- |track11lyricist = HoneyWorks |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu |track12lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Byoumei Koi Wazurai |track13info = - arrange ver.- |track13lyricist = HoneyWorks |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Sarishinohara |track14lyricist = MikitoP |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story- |track15info = -acoustic arrange ver.- |track15lyricist = HoneyWorks |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track16info = |track16lyricist = Mafumafu |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = }} Gallery |Sakata bakumatsu.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in |Sakata inocchi shinpakusuu.png|Aho no Sakata and Inocchi as seen in their cover of "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" |Sakata JBF.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in his cover of "Just Be Friends" |Aho no sakata madotsuki pocky game 39854134.png|Aho no Sakata and Madotsuki@ as seen in their cover of "Kimi to Pocky Game" |Sakata twitter.png|Aho no Sakata as seen on his Twitter |Aho no Sakata maji LOVE 21376913.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in his collab cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" |Aho no Sakata nicopri chibi.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in Nico Pri |Magnet sakata shima.png|Aho no Sakata (left) and Shima as seen in their cover of "magnet" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |Sakata shinkaishoujo.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in his cover of "Shinkai Shoujo" Illust. by Nao (なお) |ahonosakata hoshiai.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in his cover of "Hoshiai" Illust. by Mizuki (水希) |Sakata pkiss.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in "Poison KISS" Illust. by Sumikura (角倉) |Usss mainview.png|Left to right: Shima, Senra, Aho no Sakata and Urata as seen in USSS Live Tour 2013 Website |Usss senbonzakura.png|USSS as seen in their cover of "Senbonzakura" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |Ahonosakata Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in his cover of "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" Illust. by Mizuki (水希) |Sakata B-h96 eCEAAqtg0.png|Aho no Sakata as seen in Nico Nico Journey 2015 Illust. by Mizuki (水希) |Sakata20150320-20h24 lv214633128.png|Aho no Sakata as seen on his YT channel Illust. by Mizuki (水希) }} Trivia * His name comes from Sakata Gintoki, a character from the anime Gintama, who he is known for imitating. * He was part of a Kendo club in high school. External Links * mixi community * mixi * Koebu * Voiceblog * Ameba group * Stickam * Twitter * Twitter bot * TmBox * Twitcasting